Like It Should Be
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam but also SamxMikaela fanfiction  Bee wonders about his relationship with Sam and why Sam doesn't leave Mikaela.


Rating - Nc/17  
Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Melting. Just melting in him, letting him do whatever he pleases because it seems that I can't deny him anything. After the war I become more attached to him, needing more of his attention, of his care, love, devotion, authority and ... of his body.

In the middle of the night, when I'm sure that my parents are soundly asleep, he slips into my bed.

Everything is still ... silence absolute reigns around us, and I can only hear our breaths ... the wet sounds of our kisses and the rustling of my sheets around and under our naked bodies.

He kisses me like there's no tomorrow, like he has to go away, far away from me.

He kisses me promises and love, adoration and loyalty and in the darkness of my room. I can only feel his heavy body on me, over, pressed on me ... towering over me, while wondering how a hologram can be this real.

Yes, I let him do whatever he pleases whatever he wants with my body because I'm his in every way, in every sense, in the deeply true meaning of the word "his".

I don't ever stop to think that what we are doing, that what we have can be wrong ... is wrong.

He's after all a man, and above all he's a machine, a robot coming from far away ... he's an alien.

Yes, you can find this wrong. My parents for sure wouldn't understand, nor Mikaela or my friends ... nobody would because it's out of reach for every single human. Who has a car that can transform into a robot and also into a beautiful holo-human? Nobody has this.

And ... and Optimus Prime. Sometimes it's like he sees more, he senses more ... a bond between me and Bumblebee, and he knows that it's much too late to try something. To stop him, his soldier Bumblebee. Sometimes ... sometimes when he looks at us he seems so old and decadent. He pretends that he isn't seeing anything, that he doesn't know or understand because if he just for a single moment would believe in what he knows for sure is happening between us ... he would ... he would just have to give up on one of his soldiers because if Bumblebee loves only me how can he continue to stay with them? If he's devoted only to me, how can he keep fighting for something in which he doesn't believe anymore? Optimus Prime would just have to give up on him and another friend would be lost like Jazz ... no he can't, sometimes he seems to say between himself while watching Bumblebee. A robot that fell in love with a human.

As he wakes me up by kissing me, devouring my mouth, I realize that it's morning and soon my mum will be at my door knocking and yelling that I have to get ready to go to school.

"Sam!"

"Oops!" I think while Bee is kissing my neck.

"You have to go," I sadly whisper pushing him away from me.

"Don't worry if the sun don't shine

You've seen it before, you don't need to worry

Every day's an uphill climb, nothing has changed

Believe me when I tell ya," he sings softly while walking past me and toward the window.

"Wait," I call to him.

"What?" he replies just as he's ready to climb out the window.

"After school I promised to take Mikaela at the cinema so ... you know ... don't give me that look of yours," I sigh leaning against the window frame.

"Four months," he quietly says. "Four months that you are dating both me and her".

"You know that it's a cover," I wail. "What do you want? I can't go out and say that I'm dating a guy and above all an alien robot!" As soon as I say the last words I could slap myself for my own stupidity.

"Yeah I know," he hisses locking up his jaw.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," I try to say but he just climbs the window and he jumps outside. I hit my head against the wall. "Stupid ... stupid Sam!"

Yes it's true I'm seeing both Mikaela and Bee. My problem is that I only love Bee. Mikaela ... well I thought I was in love with her but after the war everything changed and gradually I fell in love with Bumblebee. She doesn't know ... maybe sometimes ... sometimes she just seems to catch something going on but I rapidly try to divert her. But I feel guilty both toward her and toward my Bee. Every time that I kiss her I know that it's a lie, that my, 'I love you,' is not true and when her hand goes down on my crotch I always have to come out with some stupid and unbelievable excuse. Other times I have to let her have her way with me and after I come I feel like the worst person on the world. Bee doesn't know or at least he tries to not let me see that he knows ... after all he's smart enough to understand what is going on without letting a word fly past his mouth. Sometimes I think that I should be braver and at least tell Mikaela that it's over but ... but then I think of her. She's so sweet and loving and I know that I would hurt her. She loves me so deeply I can read it in her eyes every time we are together ... because I see it reflected in Bee's sky blue eyes. I fought Megatron but I can't seem to just put an end to this farce.

I'm hurting Bumblebee every time he sees me go out with Mikaela. I know that tonight he will not come because he would just smell her perfume on me; he would just try to restrain himself from asking too many questions. He would just suffer knowing that I went out with her, so he will just stay in the garage pretending that I'm not at home. Obviously he doesn't want to share me but he has to do it, and I know that he would just go crazy ... because in the precise instant that he would walk into my room he would know that I had sex with Mikaela. After all he's more than human.

But I want to see him because I'm worried about what I told him this morning.

If it means to hurt him ... sometimes I'm cruel with him. I think while entering the garage and he's there sitting in the drivers seat just staring at me with ice in his eyes.

"Bumblebee," I call him softly.

"Can I enter?" I ask opening the passenger door. Hearing no words I just get in, closing the door.

"You don't need to shower yourself so many times," he says continuing to stare in front of him. "I can still smell her on you."

I remain in silence not truly knowing what to say.

"The car is dirty with mud," I say. "Where've you been?"

"Around," he shrugs.

"You went to race?" I ask worried. "You know that I don't like when you go racing alone like you're crazy."

He turns toward me and for a long moment he just stares at me like he's wondering what to say.

"And I don't like you going out to fuck her," he hisses, returning to look in front of him.

"Look Bumblebee," I start to say.

"I don't want to hear," he groans annoyed. "I'm tired of it."

"Bumblebee," I cry. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not leaving you," he sighs leaning on the wheel. "I can't." It's like he can sense my fear ... I don't want to see him walk out of my life.

"You can't?" I stutter.

"I won't," he adds lifting his face and looking at me, "I swore to Optimus Prime to protect you no matter what."

"But the war is over," I whisper looking intently at him, searching for something ... for more.

"I love you Sam," he cries weakly, then he just opens the door and walks outside. "Dammit!" he yells slamming his fist on the Camaro. I jump surprised by his reaction ... deep inside me I know that I deserve this.

"Please Bee," I call following him out of the car and trying to reach for one of his hands. He just backs away from my touch.

"Bee," I cry looking at him as I feel a tear slide on my cheek. He sighs then he takes my face between his hands.

"What do you want Sam?"

"You," I breathe out.

"Leave Mikaela," he says staring at me, looking for an answer. Instead I remain in silence.

"I'm off," he spits, walking away and then cutting off his holo form.

"Bumblebee," I cry leaning over the hood of the Camaro. "Please come back." Yes, I deserve this.

I'm driving him crazy and hurting him in a way that he doesn't deserve.

Next morning I have to take the bus because he isn't around and a strange feeling takes hold of my heart without leaving for the entire morning.

"You are pale," Mikaela says at lunch kissing me and I want to just throw up. When she asks if I can go to her home I invent that I have to see a friend. She just smiles but I can see that she doesn't like to be apart.

On my way back home I decide to just walk to clear my mind. Suddenly, I hear the sound of brakes behind me and I turn to look.

"Bee!" I whimper as I see the passenger door opening.

"Want to come?" he smiles leaning over the passenger seat.

"You worried me," I say once inside.

"Optimus Prime wanted to see me," he just shrugs continuing to drive.

"I thought that you," I whisper not daring to end the phrase.

"I told you no," he says with authority. "I'm not leaving you."

"Ok." I breathe out staring outside.

After awhile he just stops and turns off the engine. I stare around us noticing that he parked in a dark alley.

"What now?" I ask turning toward him.

"Nothing," he says "I didn't want to go back home." Then he leans toward me to kiss me ... hard and wet ... sticky and minty with the candy that he was pretending to eat, even if he can't. "Take off your clothes," he says.

And I think that he's going to fuck me in a dark alley, inside my car. I whimper taking off my t-shirt and he just attacks my nipples sucking and licking them. I caress his head playing with his dirty blond hair. Then he reclines the seat.

"Jack me off," he whispers roughly licking my neck. I reach down unzipping his jeans while he keeps devouring my mouth. He moans in pleasure as I start to stroke him slowly.

"Open your legs," he orders and I feel his fingers lightly playing with the inside of my legs.

Two fingers slide inside me and I arch off the seat grabbing one of his shoulders. "Look at me Sam!" he yells forcing me to open my eyes.

"What?" I moan in pleasure as he pushes them further inside me.

"I'm not leaving you," he hisses breathing hard against my sweaty neck, "but I'm getting tired of sharing you with her."

"I'm sorry," I cry out and he just takes out his fingers and then he licks them slowly watching me.

"You drive me crazy," he groans in pleasure, "but I can't take it anymore."

"No!" I yell feeling him enter inside me with full force.

"Yes," he screams back starting to fuck me hard. "Look at me Sam!" he yells again turning my face toward him.

"I'm sorry," I keep repeating as he fucks me hard.

"I don't care!" he spits out, bruising my hips with his fingertips. He just slams a hand on the window to steady himself as he keeps pumping his cock hard and fast inside of me. Then he just swears in his own language or at least I think that it's his language and comes hard while crying against my chest.

For long minutes I just lie there caressing his hair while he just lay on my chest and I think that he needs this, he just needs to mark his own property, to just remind me ... and himself that I'm his.

"You ... you didn't come," he says softly raising his face toward me.

"It doesn't matter," I whisper back as I feel him slide outside me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I-" I shush him with a kiss.

"You needed this," I smile softly, feeling sore. "I needed this ... you."

That night he spent hours just pleasing me in every way, without thinking at himself.

In the deep of my heart I thought that he shouldn't make amend, that instead I was the one hurting him.

The next day Mikaela is waiting for me outside my class.

"What?" I ask.

"A friends, huh?" she says looking at me.

"I'm not following you," I reply taking off my backpack.

"I saw you and Bumblebee outside school," she says. "So you spent the whole afternoon with him?"

"Yes," I sigh trying to understand what she wants.

"No, Sam. Let me understand fully. You just preferred to go out with your car instead of me?" she hisses.

"No ... yes ... Mikaela come on!" I try to say.

"What's going on Sam?" she asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I reply nervous.

"What are these?" she says touching my neck, and silently I damn Bumblebee and his passion to mark my skin.

"Mikaela," I start to explain but she just cuts me off.

"I don't want to hear, I should have known!" I remain in silence. "He's a car, he isn't even human ... are you insane?"

"It just happened," I whisper.

"Oh, fuck you, Sam!" she yells and I look around hoping that no one is staring at us. "What are you a perverted?" she hisses.

"He loves me," I simply reply.

"So do I," she says, "but I see you prefer his company more than mine."

"I told you ... it just happened" I try to justify myself.

"When?" she asks. Now or never.

"Months ago," I breath out.

"I don't want to see you anymore," she just says then she walks away.

Entering my room I find Bee sitting on my bed attention taken by a magazine.

"Hey Sam look at this car!" he says flipping through the magazine.

"Not now," I say crashing on the bed next to him.

"Now what?" he asks closing the magazine.

"I broke with Mikaela. Happy now?" I sigh pushing my face onto the covers almost trying to suffocate myself.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Your marks ... the ones on my neck," I reply lightly touching them. "She's smart and she understood that I'm seeing you." Hearing no words I raise my head off the bed to look at him. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"No," he simply replied. "You had to choose."

"I know," I breathe out, "but it wasn't simple. I love you but I didn't want to hurt her."

"It happened," he shrugs licking his lips.

"You don't want to talk about it, eh?" I ask sensing that he wants to just end our talk here.

"You know my position in this story," he says leaning against the headboard of my bed.

"Stay with me tonight," I ask taking his hand between mine.

"Always," he says. "Do you want to go out for a ride?"

"No thanks," I smile. "I'm not like you."

"Like me what?" he asks taking me in his arms.

"You like to just blow off steam on a street ... just you and the street." I smile against his chest.

"I'm a car after all," he reminds me and I nod feeling suddenly very sleepy.

"Stay with me," I repeat before just falling asleep on his chest feeling the warmth of his spark surround me.

Around two am something wakes me up.

"Bee?" I call him in the darkness of my room.

"I'm here," I hear him reply, kissing my shoulder and then he switches on the lamp light. "It was thunder."

"Ok," I whisper setting back on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kisses me, taking the covers that I kicked off a bunch of hours ago. He just covers me with them and then I feel his warm hand caress my stomach.

"I love you," he repeats, again kissing me. I put my hand on his while I start to push my ass against his crotch.

"Bee," I call him softly.

"I know," he simply says, knowing perfectly what I want ... what I crave. I open my legs to just let him slide between them.

"I want you," I whisper caressing his shoulder blades. "It's raining," I whisper hearing it hit the window glass.

"You should feel it wash over your skin ... over my shiny metallic skin," he smiles softly. "Washing you with wet hands. It's like getting lost in it." I breathe out as he assails my neck.

"Nothing can tear you off the street, eh?"

"Only you," he says while making his way down. "On the street I become only one thing ... before you there was only it." I moan in pleasure as he licks my navel.

"Then?" I manage to breathe out.

"Then I found the same thing with you ... no, it's much better." He smiles looking at me and I can see that his eyes are sparkling in the darkness ... intense sky blue ... not of this world.

Another lightning bolt lights up the room while his fingers enter me.

"How can I do this, Sam?" he sighs leaning his forehead on my chest as his fingers just stretches me more and more.

"What?" I moan catching his hair between my trembling fingers.

"I see only you," he says taking away his fingers. "Often I find myself wishing that I was a human ... I'm repudiating my own race."

"I like you in this way," I assure him by kissing him then I whisper into his ear. "Please ... fuck me hard." He just lightly shivers.

"What you do to me, Sam," he groans grabbing the sheets like he wants to tear them away.

"Don't hold anything back," I lick his jaw. "Just let it go."

He stares at me for a long moment like pondering if he should just loose himself in that way.

And then I can feel him enter me and I arch off the bed scratching his shoulder blades ... searching for something to hold on to.

"Fuck!" I cry in pain.

"I'm not sorry," he groans pushing more of it in me. "Never."

"I know," I cry out not caring if my parents will hear me ... everything can just burn and disappear I don't care.

He starts to fuck me hard and fast. "One day ... one day I'm going to fuck you in my own form," he pants.

"I would love that, my giant robot," I moan in pleasure as he hits my prostate over and over.

"I see only you ... you ... you ... you," he cries out catching both my wrists and pinning me down on bed. "It hurts and burns ... nobody told me this ... my love for you."

"I know," I whisper.

"My spark aches," he admits while he starts to go faster ... he's reaching it ... the point of no return, when he will be one with me.

It's fast, it's blinding and he cries out inside my neck trying to muffle his cries as he comes inside me; a hot rush of semen that soon will drip out of my hole. He comes like it's his first and last time, like flames devour his body, and I know that for long seconds his system will just black out.

I can come only by watching him ... feeling him I moan in pleasure as a wave of deep pleasure washes over me. I would like to have more, to make it last longer but it just comes and for bright seconds I'm linked to him, it's like he shares his own private and real form with me ... I can see him much better, feel him as a part of myself. And his spark is revealed to me ... his life.

"Bumblebee," I softly call him, not feeling him moving.

"Bee?" I try again, this time with a hint of fear in my voice.

"I can't move," he lightly laughs against my neck.

"I know," I reply. "You are heavy. I almost can't breathe normally." He laughs harder this time and I smile thinking that I was almost loosing him with my stupidity.

"I'm a robot so it's normal being heavy," he reminds me.

"Nah. Move right now or I will be crushed by you," I laugh pushing him away from me. "Let me breathe." He just groans annoyed as I push him away from me.

"I'm not heavy ... I'm just a big boy."

"Yeah I know," I breathe out, covering myself with thick blanket. "6'0" and 180 lbs."

"Yeah, that's me," he laughs.

"Come rest on my chest," he says kissing me and I do that, then he starts to tell me his stories about his planet before the war and slowly I fall asleep lulled by his soft and deep voice.


End file.
